People have attached such a high importance to food that the variety of serving and cooking techniques is enormous, and these are constantly changing. Better food and devices for food preparation are desirable. Most kitchenware is required to meet safety and sanitation standards. Kitchenware must be durable and capable of multiple functions. Thus, kitchenware manufacturers bear a heavy burden to fulfill all these expectations.
To the majority of people, a "chafing pot" as shown in FIG. 1A is not uncommon. Chafing pots are quite popular for entertaining groups of people. Chafing pots are also popular in cafeterias since chafing pots facilitate easy serving of crowds with a variety of different food. A chafing pot is desireable because one can cook his favorite raw foods in the pot filled with boiling water for long or short time periods depending upon the property of individual food and personal preferences. Also, unlike fried dishes, use of a chafing pot provides for a leisurely cooking period particularly important in social situations. Also, many foods are enhanced by this type of cooking process.
Food can be cooked in a conventional chafing pot. However, due to the fact that the pot body is formed in an arc or deep concave sphere, only foods and soup on the bottom of the pot can be well heated. Further, because different kinds of food have different heat conduction properties, one might wait for a long time to eat. To avoid the aforesaid defects, the electric heater is enlarged to provide greater heating capability. However, the power cord and switch can become so overloaded as to cause sparks and a burning smell. One could hardly have food under these conditions. Thus, consumers often complain about a high incidence of malfunction and risk occasioned by electric chafing pots.